1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of cutting implements such as scissors. More specifically the present invention relates to a pair of scissors including a first cutting panel with a longitudinal first panel abutting face and a first panel distal segment with a first cutting edge and a first panel proximal segment configured as a first handle and a primary fixed pivot pin protruding perpendicularly from the first panel abutting face and located midway between the first panel distal segment and the first panel proximal segment, and a primary arched guide slot spaced proximally from the primary fixed pivot pin and following a path substantially defining a curve which preferably is a segment of an ellipse centered substantially at the primary fixed pivot pin; and including a second cutting panel substantially matching the size of and having substantially the mirror image shape of the first cutting panel and having a second panel abutting face placed in abutting relation to the first panel abutting face and a second panel distal segment with a longitudinal second cutting edge and a second panel proximal segment configured as a second handle and a substantially rectilinear double pivot pin slot extending substantially longitudinally between the second panel proximal and distal segments and registering with and receiving the primary fixed pivot pin which has a pin retaining head at its free end wider than the double pivot pin slot; and a floating guide pin extending through the double pivot pin slot and the primary arched guide slot with opposing pin retaining heads, having diameters greater than the widths of the double pivot pin slot and the primary arched guide slot.
The scissors cut an item placed between the first and second cutting edges by closing angularly onto the item while the first and second cutting panels inventively slide longitudinally relative to each other to enhance the cutting action. The movement of the floating guide pin along the primary arched guide slot constrains the first and second cutting edges to slide longitudinally relative to each other in a first relative direction while rotationally closing together. By the same token, this pin and slot cause the first and second cutting edges to slide back to their original positional relationship in a second relative direction.
The first cutting panel preferably has a secondary guide slot which preferably is arched and following a path substantially defining a curve which preferably is a segment of an ellipse centered substantially at the primary fixed pivot pin but may alternatively be rectilinear as long as it is angled relative to the double pivot pin slot, and the second cutting panel preferably has a fixed secondary guide pin extending substantially perpendicularly from the second cutting panel abutting face and located to register with and fit through the secondary guide slot to add structural and item cutting strength to the scissors. Either the primary guide slot or the secondary guide slot can be omitted and the scissors will function as intended and described.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been pairs of scissors for cutting sheet material, cords and strings and other items. These conventional scissors include cutting blades interconnected by a pivot pin to pivot circumferentially in fixed rotational relation about the pivot pin and thereby close against and cut the item. A problem with this cutting action is that it relies entirely on compression of the converging blade edges against the item which may be of a material or of a shape which does not lend itself to easy cutting in this way.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pair of scissors which combines the compression cutting action of converging cutting edges with a simultaneous sliding cutting action in which one cutting edge slides longitudinally with respect to the other.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of scissors which are used and handled in the very same easy way that conventional scissors are used and handled.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide a pair of scissors which are sturdy, reliable, and economical to manufacture.